


She Gave Us A Meadow, She Gave Us A Map

by mixterhodgins



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, French Kissing, Kissing, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixterhodgins/pseuds/mixterhodgins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Be honest, Root,” said Sameen Shaw, crouching carefully on the dirty floor of the shelter’s cat room. “The big lesbian in the sky didn’t send us here for a number. You just wanted to look at the kittens.” Her expression was unmoved despite the dramatic pout on her girlfriend’s face as she held up a floppy grey tabby. Root wiggled the cat’s paw in a wave. Sameen did not smile.</p><p>“The Machine did send me here, Shaw,” Root whined, turning the tiny kitten’s waving towards the kennel’s nearest security camera. “I can get her to prove it, if you want,” she offered as the cat let out a confused mewl. Root placed it gently on the floor in front of Sameen, its chubby legs toddling the kitten towards her knee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gave Us A Meadow, She Gave Us A Map

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some "the girls play with cats and kiss" fluff because, i am sad about this show and need to pretend everythings ok. it was written for a prompt from tumblr user letchrollosayfuck, please always feel free to send me prompts/requests at lionelfusco.tumblr.com! also please let me know if you liked this fic in the comments, its really encouraging to see as an author. i hope you enjoy xoxox!  
> (title from jacksonville by sufjan stevens!)

“Be honest, Root,” said Sameen Shaw, crouching carefully on the dirty floor of the shelter’s cat room. “The big lesbian in the sky didn’t send us here for a number. You just wanted to look at the kittens.” Her expression was unmoved despite the dramatic pout on her girlfriend’s face as she held up a floppy grey tabby. Root wiggled the cat’s paw in a wave. Sameen did not smile.

“The Machine  _ did _ send me here, Shaw,” Root whined, turning the tiny kitten’s waving towards the kennel’s nearest security camera. “I can get her to prove it, if you want,” she offered as the cat let out a confused mewl. Root placed it gently on the floor in front of Sameen, its chubby legs toddling the kitten towards her knee. 

“Nah,” she intoned, “I don’t need your robot girlfriend accidentally burning down an animal shelter or anything. But thanks for the offer.” Shaw’s face twitched when the small cat bumped into her calf, the headbutt as soft as being smacked in the leg with a marshmallow. Sameen allowed herself to gingerly reach down and pet the cat’s downy fur, appreciating the way that it made the tabby rub its soft face against her leg. She did her best to ignore the smug look on Root’s pretty face.

“I see you made a friend,” Root smiled, turning away to pet a large calico with tattered ears. Sameen watched Root’s face as the cat snubbed her in favour of grooming itself, and tried not to be too amused by how personally Root seemed to take it. In contrast, another adult cat had wandered over to Sameen’s side, resting its flea-bitten head against her sneaker.

“I never said they weren’t cute,” Shaw admitted, settling into a cross-legged position and passing the affectionate fleabag over to her girlfriend before she got too sad about the calico rejection. Root took the well-fed cat from her graciously, holding the thing like a very hairy baby, seemingly unaffected by its obvious fleas. Shaw smiled, a little- a barely perceptible shift in her brows and lips. Sameen had never really understood what made something cute, but she did know that certain things were; snakes, kids in their rebellious phases, those little flowers that grow between the cracks in the sidewalk, and Root. Definitely Root. The grey kitten climbed into Shaw’s lap, nestling its tiny body in the crook of her knee. She reached a scarred finger to its belly, and was proud of the way that it immediately started to purr. Cats were pretty okay. When she looked up again, Root was staring at her with a goofy smile.

“You’re much cuter, sweetie,” she said, batting her eyelashes as she put down her feline ward. Crawling carefully around a small, sleeping tabby, Root encroached on Shaw’s personal space playfully, putting a folded hand on her knee. “Can this kitty get a kissy?” She shook her hair over her shoulder and blinked.

Shaw rolled her eyes. “You’re so weird, Root,” she said, shooting a glance at the security camera as she scooped the kitten out of her lap to make room for her girlfriend. “But yeah, you can,” Sameen continued, voice softening as she put her lips against Root’s, moving them softly against hers. Shaw knew that she’d be wearing Root’s deep cherry lipstick by the time that they unlocked her lips, but, if she was honest with herself, she didn’t really mind. She opened her mouth, let her tongue slip into Root’s mouth and play with hers for a moment before pulling back with a teasing bite to her girlfriend’s lower lip. Root smiled up at her through her lashes, licking sensually over the place where Shaw bit.

“You gonna tell me why we’re here or not?” Shaw asked, fixing one of Root’s earrings that had become tangled in her long hair. Root slid off her lap with one of her know-it-all sighs, turning towards the camera in the room.

“She thinks they’re pretty cute, too,” she said cryptically, picking up a matted maine coon and plopping it gently into her lap. She began to comb through the cat’s hair with her fingers as she spoke to the security camera. “But the Machine doesn’t have hands, Shaw. I do, for Her.” She pulled a pair of barber’s scissors out of her purse as she continued, calming the cat with gentle strokes down its back. “You of all people should know that,” she added, shooting a wink at her girlfriend. Sameen frowned at the blush she felt rising on her cheeks. She squinted at the scissors to distract herself from the memories, trying to remember just how many days ago she’d seen Root shoplift them from a pharmacy. “She thought I needed a little time off,” Root continued as she began to snip the matted chunks of fur off the tomcat. “And she also thought Mr. Pebbles needed a little trim off the top here,” she concluded with a grin, holding up one of the clumps that the cat was now separated from. “Didn’t you, Mr. Pebbles?” Shaw rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t hide the fondness on her face. Root was ridiculous, yes, awkward and unabashed about it, but she was also one of the most devoted, loyal people that Shaw had ever met. She could look up to that, even if it meant afternoons spent with her girlfriend in rooms full of cat pee and fleas.

“Put Mr. Pebbles down for a second, Root,” Shaw said. Root took a few more snips of fur off the poor cat’s side before letting him scamper away, significantly less weighed down.

“Jealous, Sameen?” Root asked as she made her way back to her girlfriend. This time, she rested both hands on the back of her downy neck. “Want me to give you a trim?” Shaw liked the way that Root’s hands felt travelling up into her hair.

“Maybe later,” Shaw stated. She opened her mouth to say something witty, but got distracted by the way that Root’s lips glistened under the fluorescent lighting. She closed her mouth, and opened it again. “What’s she telling you now?” Shaw asked, finally.

Root’s smile was as delicate as Shaw knew the woman could never be. “She’s telling me to kiss you,” Root breathed, barely above a whisper. A kitten mewled from across the room.

“Good idea.” Shaw’s hands found their way into Root’s thick hair, as naturally as her tongue found its way into her mouth. Shaw didn’t wonder how her life had gotten as weird as it had as she passionately accepted Root’s kiss. She wondered how she hadn’t let it happen sooner.


End file.
